


Sousuke X Reader Series

by zeratheliger



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeratheliger/pseuds/zeratheliger
Summary: Written from 2nd POV. No Plot. Warning for crude language at times. Chapters may not always be in sequential or continuing order from previous chapter. Possibilities of cross overs with over animes and AU. Just You and Sousuke getting it on in different places.Feel free to request- no guarantee though, but will credit if inspired.
Relationships: Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started out on FF in 2008. Have not written anything since 2014. Just recently logged back in to FF and disappointed by their community guidelines and restrictions (but also understand their logic). Tumblr seems also dead. Felt inspired to write my first smutty fic. Surprised in myself for having no shame while writing this. Enjoy hopefully. Also apologies if there are any formatting errors, this platform is very new to me.

_A/N: Went down a Sousuke hole again. Enjoy mature mediocre writing with no real plot. No flames~_

** _SousukeXReader I_ **

Slanted deep blue eyes. Messy black hair. Big broad shoulders. Smug.

You couldn’t believe how easily infatuated you were with Sousuke’s smugness. One cocky grin was all it took to make you blush. It was a struggle to keep it together in public without your mind going straight into the gutter. You couldn’t help trace his every moves with your eyes while your mind fantasized being pushed up against the wall.

“You’re going to the gym today?” You inquired. You were nestled comfortably in Sousuke’s arm with your hands gently playing with his. After a long day at work it was greatly appreciated that you could both sit in silence and enjoy each other’s presence.

“Soon,” Sousuke answered after a thought and then after more thought asked, “What are you going to do?”

“Mmm some co-workers want to go out later,” You answered. You felt Sousuke tense a little and press his face against yours. A jealous Sousuke was the ultimate form a cute in your mind, but he honestly had nothing to worry about. Your co-workers were either gay or in a committed relationship. 

“Don’t go,” Sousuke mumbled softly into your ear.

It was cute how he was trying to be cute and domineering at the same time. But you were not about having a man tell you what you could and could not go; except in the bedroom and on the kitchen table. You untangled yourself and met his gaze with a look of your own.

“Sousuke,” You said firmly, “I am not a delicate flower nor a dog whose sole purpose is to wait around when you’re not here,” You knew this was a petty argument to pick, but you just didn’t believe in a man telling you what to do. When you first started dating, Sousuke had been even more overbearing.

“Oh?” Sousuke leaned in closer, his blue eyes staring directly into yours and his smug grin etching itself across his face. His finger ran through your hair and his thumb caressed your cheek lightly.

Your heart started to pound. You could feel his breath against your skin and his other hand rest against your thigh. This had quite quickly become a dangerous situation. You were usually a confident person, but damn did he know how to make you hot and bothered. You could feel his fingers dance lightly against your skin, hand slowly moving up towards your belt. Before you could catch your breath, Sousuke had easily pulled you on top of him so that your legs straddled either side of him. His hands planted firmly on your hips and you shyly wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt embarrassed when you were on top because you did not know how to lead.

“You still want to go out?” Sousuke asked wolfishly.

“Obviously not now, you jackass,” You grumbled.

You were irked at how smug he looked as his piercing blue eyes gazed at you hungrily. His hands massaged your arms while you cupped his face gently and gave a light kiss to the top of his head. You felt Sousuke’s hands begin to explore and his lips innocently nip at your skin. He knew exactly how to excite your sensitive areas, relentlessly teasing you with butterfly kisses.

“Sousuke!”

Lips locked in a deep kiss, you both were reluctant to stop.

The door bell rang again, followed by knocking, “Sousuke!”

Sousuke’s brows furrowed and he clicked his tongue in annoyance at the untimely interruption. He was already enlarged and aroused- what on earth possessed his friends to arrive now? Obviously Sousuke did not feel inclined to answer the door and you both tried your best to ignore the voices.

“Sousuke,” the voices whined, “Come outside!”

It was too embarrassing for you to keep your concentration on your intense make out session. His friends were just outside! What if they heard your intimacy? Your area throbbed for his manhood to take you right now on the couch- and Sousuke would have continued if you’d let him.

““Nitori and Momo are here,” You whispered as a feeble excuse. It was hard to pull away when you wanted Sousuke so badly. 

“So?” Sousuke replied, hands pulling you close again.

“We can’t!” You protested, blushing again.

Sousuke smirked, “Does it matter if they hear us?” 

“Of course!” You exclaimed, pulling your shirt back on and wriggling off his lap. 

Sousuke frowned, “Fine,” he said sulkily, crossing his arms and looking away.

You gaped at your boyfriend and felt a vein pulse on your temple. College student, Sousuke, was throwing a tantrum because he wasn’t getting his way. 

The door knocked for the fourth time. 

“Go get it!” You ordered, nudging your boyfriend slightly with your foot.

“Fine,” Sousuke grumbled. 

“Love you!” You teased, trying to uplift his mood.

“Hn.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just You and Sousuke getting it on in different places. Possible cameos from other animes~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 1. Again no promises that chapters will continue on from each other.

**SousukeXReader II**

For all that you preached, you were very bummed out that Sousuke was off with his friends and you were left behind. He could be such a dumb idiot at times.You rolled your eyes, pouting pathetically to yourself. Stupid Sousuke. He should have just told his friends to come back later or better yet go away. You had to miss out on good dick because Sousuke was a kind upperclassman. How was that fair?

Your phone buzzed and you answered.

“Are you coming out with us?”

You should have checked called ID before accepting the call. It was your annoying and very loud co-worker Satsuki babbling on the phone. Yes, you had agreed to go out- but now that it was actually time to commit, you would rather take a nap to pass the time and fantasize about Sousuke’s big, hard-

“C’mon please come out, I promise it will be fun!” 

You were pretty sure you had a different definition of fun that didn’t include a crowd or going out. It included a muscular, broad shouldered man and a vigorous dick down in which your legs would be shaking after you came. Sousuke would then bite your nipple as he released himself inside you. It was a cute little kink you both discovered you liked. You would have thought that a smug jock like Sousuke was an ass man, but he made it very clear that he preferred breasts. His hands could not stay away from your chest when you two were alone.

“Please? Please? PLEASE!?”

“Okay!” You gave in.

“Great! We’ll be at the bar. Hurry up bitch!”

You wondered what Sousuke was doing and if he and his friends had actually gone to the gym. Nitori and Momo were delicate babies in your mind and you couldn’t imagine them lifting to save their lives. You sent a quick text message to Sousuke letting him know that you were planning to go out with your co-workers. Your boyfriend was notoriously bad at using technology in addition to navigating in real life. You chuckled as you remembered the time you tried to teach Sousuke how to use the gps on his phone and he still managed to get lost even when the phone was narrating the directions. Yes, Sousuke was a little dumb, your dumb boyfriend.

You arrived at the bar and to your distaste discovered Satsuki with a group of strangers and not your co-workers.

“I thought you said we were getting drinks,” You grumbled. You could tell your pink haired friend was already buzzed by her red face and silly giggles.

“I’m so glad you came! Ugh YOU are a life saver!” Satsuki said, pouring you a beer, “We were one person short for the group date.”

Satasuki seemed oblivious to your annoyance and sat you down opposite a red haired man with split eyebrows. He looked like a wild tiger, dressed in a black v-neck shirt and a chain around his neck. He nodded to you and you smiled awkwardly, taking a sip from your drink.

“This is Taiga, Dai-chan and Ryouta,” Satsuki exclaimed cheerfully pointing to each man. She nudged you discretely and winked encouragingly. You wondered how drunk you friend was to forget you were in a committed relationship. You would have to talk with her later because this was not appropriate behavior and it could not happen again.

You were as polite as possible considering the situation you were in, quietly sipping your drink and answering when spoken to. None of the men in front of you reminded you of Sousuke. Although they were clearly athletic and toned, they did not have the same sexy smugness or aloof qualities that you loved in your man. Sousuke was slightly reserved in public and liked to observe his surroundings- this quality made him quite aware to your needs when you’re at home. Sousuke knew your moods and was an extremely attentive boyfriend; although once in a blue moon he would completely miss the mark and end up in the sexless proverbial dog house.

“Can I get your number?”

A phone was placed in front of you and the blonde across the table smiled. You didn’t even realize the men had switched seats. You wracked your brain to remember the blonde’s name, but came up with blank. He did look familiar though…You noticed how delicate his features looked and it was clear he had some skin care regime. Even his lips were moisturized- not a single crack. But they weren’t Sousuke’s lips so it didn’t matter to you.

You shook your head firmly, “No, I can’t.” You did not care if your answer came off rude. You did not owe this random guy an explanation or apology.

‘C’mon, we can be friends on Ribbet,” he insisted.

“I believe she said no,” a deep voice ejected.

A firm hand slapped down on the table, rattling the silverware and drinks. You felt a presence behind you and looking up, you were surprised to find your boyfriend staring down the blonde. He must have read your text message after all and decided to come.

Sousuke’s blue eyes were narrowed and brows furrowed. The dark haired man rarely got upset with other people, but one of his biggest irritations was when someone made you uncomfortable. Right now, that blonde bastard was about to get a beat down.

You stood up, tugging at Sousuke’s arm. You easily slipped your fingers between his and pulled again. The blonde boy wasn’t worth Sousuke’s time and you wanted to go home and cuddle. Sousuke gave one last glaring look before reluctantly following your lead. His hand tightened in yours as you two walked outside. The street was filled with music from competing businesses and various intoxicated adults scattered about.

No words were exchanged as you walked together. You were both able to enjoy each other’s company and be content with holding hands.

Sousuke was your man.


End file.
